


Sire Bond

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Daggers, Episode Related, Flashbacks, M/M, Sexual Content, coffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's sire bond to Klaus and after he broke it Tyler realize how much he loved him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hybrid love

**Author's Note:**

> no one would check the spelling so i tried with the grammar, so don't get mad at me. this is M/M slash so don't like don't read

Klaus sniffs and looks around and Elijah said "Have you found her scent?" Klaus face is mad "No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of...Tyler Lockwood." when he was finish going though the stuff though the car Klaus went walking towards the back of the car. Elijah said "And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Haley?" Klaus turned around "He wants revenge because I went after his girl and himself." Klaus remember the time that him and Tyler spent together then Elijah said "Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?" Klaus went up to Elijah

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first,Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter." Klaus pulls a blanket out of the abandoned car and sniffs at it "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off." "Anything else that you would like to share?" Elijah said, "Well, there was this business with his mum." he wished he could take back Klaus thought, Elijah said "You killed his mother. Wonderful."

Klaus said with passion "He needed to be taught a lesson!" "And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?" Klaus said in jealously "So you do care about her. Well, go on, then. Have at it, brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. I've sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you, she is exquisite--" "Niklaus, so help me..." Klaus said to Elijah "Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself. and don't follow me".

Tyler continues to look for Hayley in various tents he said "HAYLEY! Don't make this harder than it has to be! Give up now...I'll end it quick" Klaus appears behind him " Quite an offer! Though, not one I'll be extending to you. by the way nice ass" Tyler braces himself for a fight "Klaus and thanks but i thought you hated me after i tried to kill you" klaus smiled "Hello, Tyler. You look well! I aim to change that." Klaus smiles "Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low!" walks toward Tyler "I admit, I'm impressed!" Tyler ducks away from Klaus and puts more distance between them "Used to hang out with you, I guess something must have rubbed off." Klaus said "What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her, when I call her to tell her of your demise" Tyler smiles "Whatever happens to me, Caroline's NEVER going to stop hating you!" Klaus' face goes cold, and he runs to toss Tyler over and into a tree. bellows,

"Come on, mate! Give it a bit more effort! I want to enjoy myself and then some" Tyler glares at Klaus and braces himself to fight, but at the last minute, he vamp-runs away. Klaus smiles, and waits for a moment before chasing after him. in the werewolf encampments, Klaus wanders around and checks random tents to find Tyler "Is this your idea of revenge, Tyler? A grueling game of hide-and-seek? where is the fiery passion Tyler " Tyler runs up behind Klaus and stabs him through the chest with a stake. Klaus yells in pain and backhands Tyler away, before he pulls the stake out of his chest and readies himself to fight back. Klaus glares at Tyler "Let's end this, shall we?" The two continue to glare at each other.

Before they lunge forward to fight, their hybrid eyes and fangs emerge. Tyler tackles Klaus, and they both roll down a small hill and land in front of Dwayne's shack. Tyler punches Klaus in the face, so Klaus grabs him in a choke-hold "How dare you!" Tyler said "I'm just getting started." Tyler stakes him in the side, and Klaus groans in pain "You've grown bloodthirsty. Perhaps it's best your mother didn't live to see you like this, hahahahaha!" Tyler gets more enraged and begins to pummel Klaus in the face. Klaus grabs his fist, flips him over so Klaus is on top of him, and stakes Tyler in the chest with the stake that was stuck in his side. Tyler moans in pain, and they both get back on their feet. Klaus went over to Tyler "It's sad, really. I thought I made you better. Turns out you're quite the disappointment. but the romance we had was real wasn't it Tyler" Tyler pulls the stake out of his chest and throws it aside "I guess I'm another one of your failures. Like how you FAILED at our relationship when you killed my mom just for tying to save you" Klaus grabs Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a tree "And thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was good sex!" He jams his hand into Tyler's chest and grabs his heart as Tyler shouts in agony

" Do it! You're never gonna break me! and love me again, Only thing you can do is kill me, so go on! Go on, get it over with!" Klaus chuckles "Ahhh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you, hmm? I did break you! Took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life. yes you were my favorite hybrid it was a great relationship. but you tried to kill me" He stares at him for a moment, and just when Tyler thinks Klaus is about to kill him, he pulls his empty hand out of his chest and chokes Tyler momentarily "Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will."

Klaus starts to compel him "Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are NOTHING to me anymore" Tyler said to Klaus before he left "i am sorry i was tying to warn you about the 12 hybrids plotting to kill you but i was to late" Klaus stopped walking and stood still "your lying" Tyler went behind Klaus "i am not but if you want try to compel it out of me go ahead" Klaus turned around and grab him on his shoulder and starts compelling Tyler "did you try to kill me with my 12 hybrids" Tyler spoke "no I didn't try to kill you just to warn you Klaus" Klaus let go of Tyler and said "well thanks but that doesn't excuse the last time" Tyler sighed "over and done with Klaus now i could be your hybrid again if you want" Klaus smiled "alright but if you betray me again i will kill you and one more thing" Klaus grabbed Tyler in embrace and kissed him passionately. Tyler kissed back on Klaus lips "that was very nice mate okay clean slate" Tyler nodded.

Then Klaus and Tyler saw Elijah and hayley behind them. Klaus and Tyler is waiting at the shack when Elijah and Hayley to return. He shoves Dwayne's dead body in front of them "There you are! I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This appears to be a hybrid." hayley said to Klaus "His name was Dwayne." Klaus looked to Tyler "Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" Hayley stomps toward him "As if you didn't know!" Elijah holds Hayley back and walks in front of her to protect her from Klaus. Tyler said "I brought Hayley here to test a theory. That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. I claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

Klaus turned to Tyler "really well i am in a happy mood, Elijah and little wolf i didn't do it but if you insist that i did it then fine" He turns to walk away, but vamp-runs over to Elijah and bites him savagely on the neck. Hayley screams in horror and runs over to him Klaus wipes his mouth with his hand "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both. now come on Tyler"

they walked away. Klaus was sitting in his chair in the mikaelson mansion with Rebekah in the other room plotting Marcel fall, Tyler walked in "so nice house it looks like mine" Klaus smiled and got up " yeah it does but i have a basement" Tyler laughs "i love you hope you know that" he moved closer to Klaus to embrace him in a passionately kiss. Then Klaus stopped and said "wait i do love you but we have more important things to do" Klaus smiled and left to go talk with Rebekah. Tyler love Klaus better back two years when he was i don't know nicer.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL Decade Dance 2012

Caroline and Tyler are slow dancing. Klaus walks in and stares at them. Tyler sees him he was so great to see Klaus again but breaking the sire bond what we felt might not be real. Caroline said "What is it?" Klaus walking towards them in a white suit. "Where you been mate?" Tyler said "I just got back in town. i was on my way over Klaus" Klaus feeling guilty about making Tyler do that stuff "That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. you were mine remember, You don't mind if I cut in, do you? Caroline said with hostile "Yes! Actually we do." Tyler let go of Caroline and walk towards to Klaus and started slow dancing with him "No, it's fine. Care" Caroline just left to find her friends, Tyler said to Klaus "Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?!" Klaus smiled "I don't have to prove anything, mate. I am the alpha male. Come on, one dance, I won't bite much you know" Tyler looks at Caroline and then skeptically takes Klaus' offered hand.

He leads him out onto the dance floor. Klaus said to Tyler while they were slow dancing "You would've loved the 1920s, Tyler. The men were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped." Tyler sighed "Hmpf, I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners." Klaus was getting pissed "You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." Tyler wanted Klaus again but Caroline is watching "Hmpf." Klaus said "You mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you." Klaus gave Tyler a kiss then leaves Tyler. he looks at him confused but happy.

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

Klaus said to Tyler "You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you helped released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost." Tyler went closer to Klaus trying to comfort him "Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again. then we can have a great night together" Klaus smiled "We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together a few months ago when i made you a hybrid." Tyler went up to Klaus standing just inches in front of him " You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it, i mean i was sire to you but you were the only one that really care about me" Klaus smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips then said "Well, there were moments. Real love. happiness." Caroline came out of the school "Well, he already has a girlfriend. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything."Klaus said to Caroline and Tyler "Oh no, of course, the vampire barbie and my hybrid. And their unshakable bond. I wonder what will happen when Tyler finally makes his choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?"

 

PRESENT NEW ORLEANS MIKAELSON MANSION 2013

 

Tyler was looking for Klaus until Rebekah came said "hello Tyler i see nick got you back all the time you betrayed him he did cry only once" Tyler smiled and said "where is Klaus i need to speak to him" Rebekah didn't want to warn Tyler about the plot to putting Klaus in the garden "he is talking to josh in that vampire bar downtown" Tyler said to Rebekah "thanks but i still don't like you" Rebekah glared at him but then Tyler went out of the mansion and went to the vampire hang out place for night walkers to find Klaus. Rebekah dial Marcel phone number on her cell phone "he is on his way the hybrid so we can lure Klaus with him" Marcel said " alright josh is already dealing with so we can finally live together" Rebekah smiled "yeah it's been a long time" Rebekah hang up, then she went to find her brother

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler sets out to find Klaus in New Orleans, when that is happening Rebekah and Marcel are plotting to kidnap Tyler so their plan can go great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might not be that long.

Tyler was walking down a street in New Orleans looking for Klaus he found The NightWalker Bar. He open the door and saw vampires hanging out, feeding on people so he found Josh and sat next to him  "Rebekah told me you are klaus's spy i need to find him" Josh was scared cause he was no longer under Klaus compulsion but he knew where Klaus was "he told me he is going to talk to Marcel" Tyler thought he was acting funny so he said "are you sure josh you are compelled to do what ever he says just like me" josh sighed and carefully told the Hybrid "i am not lying he is there at Marcel's place" Tyler knew he was telling the truth but he said "thanks Josh" Tyler left out of the Bar to go to Abbatoir compound.

Klaus went entered the living room of the governor's house and sat down  to talk and eat with Rebekah  Klaus bites a woman's wrist. Rebekah sits opposite to him, drinking something out of a cup. Between them there is a table full of food. Klaus said "Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?" Rebekah hated her brother  "No, should I have?"  Klaus was worried about Tyler where is he  "He's been mysteriously silent - avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings and do you where is Tyler he left.  Rebekah said "On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my break waiting for Elijah's healthy return and i don't know where is Tyler he told me he was leaving to go back to mystic falls." 

 

Klaus face went angry "Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it! i thought Tyler was going to hang here for a bit" Rebekah said with concern  "Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth." "Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger." Rebekah smirks as she gets up from the chair and said to nik "There is something fundamentally wrong with you" Rebekah leaves the room and Klaus is now sitting by the table alone.

Staring in the distance thinking about Tyler he wouldn't leave, without saying goodbye. Rebekah is in the Garden with Marcel "Where are we gonna put Klaus? He needs to be away from all the others. We don't want him fomenting descent. You know he has a knack with words, he could talk his way out of hell.Marcel said 'Yeah, he got a spot picked out for him in the back. Only person he's gonna be talking to in the next 52 years is himself."  Rebekah said with confusion  "52?  Marcel went towards Rebekah "One for each year that he kept you daggered in the 1800s." Rebekah told him "You mean you  _let him_ keep me daggered?" Marcel didn't like the way Klaus did this to Rebekah  "And I'll spend every year Klaus is in here apologizing to you for it." Rebekah said "Well, I'll settle for long enough to experience just a little bit of happiness. And ensure that my niece isn't turned to a hybrid breeding machine. It's gonna be tough to keep him in here.

That little witch of yours would put the odds in our favor." Marcel is worrying about Davina so he said to Rebekah "I can't risk it. She's got less and less control over her magic lately. I can't even get her out of the church attic, much less rely on her to go to battle against Klaus."Rebekah finally got to say this  "Then we'll need your very best warriors. Klaus is strong and crafty, and betrayal makes him particularly nasty. Plus we need to deal with Tyler the Hybrid he was klaus's boyfriend" Marcel told Rebekah " Diego heard he was going to the compound to find klaus so we can capture him and get him here" Rebekah nodded "alright lets go" Marcel and Rebekah went to Marcel's compound the found Tyler looking for stuff  Rebekah vamp speed to Tyler snap his neck and Marcel said "great i will get Josh to get Klaus here late tonight"  

 

 **Mystic Falls**   **LOCKWOOD MANSION 2012**

 

Carol and Tyler walk into the house. Two men are standing in the foyer. Tyler said "Who the hell are you two', Carol told her son "Tyler, it's okay. They're here for your protection." "More deputies?" Klaus enters the room from the parlor. He has another hybrid following behind him and said "Not exactly." Tyler sighs "They're hybrids" Klaus said with care 'I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls. i know you tried to kill me but i will always love you no matter what" Tyler felt great that Klaus still loved him  "Nice to know you still care." Klaus walked up to Tyler "I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart; leaving me in a coffin to rot." Tyler decided to confess "Yeah, well you used my body as an escape hatch then kissed my girlfriend. So, maybe were even."

 Klaus felt jealous  "Not even close. But, you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left. so your under house arrest at least have lunch with me" Klaus begins to walk off "Consider them your new bodyguards." Klaus points at the three hybrids in the room and walks out Then carol turned to Tyler "we need to talk about your attraction to evil hybrid vampires." Tyler sighed "mom i know what i am doing" carol gave Tyler a hug "no you don't you pulling Caroline and Klaus two ways you have to choose one" Tyler knew she was right he wishes he can choose without breaking the other one heart.


	3. Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now it is during 1x08 (The River in Reverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a little bit of josh/klaus scene

Klaus enters the garage. Josh is looking at the car, suddenly realizing that Klaus is standing behind him. "God, man! I'll never get used to that. Why do I get the feeling you studied theater?" Klaus smiled to josh "All the world's a stage, young Joshua. And it just so happens I have the role of a lifetime for you." Earlier in the day, Josh is sitting in his car, driving in the entrance of the compound, talking to Marcel and Rebekah.  Marcel bend down to the window "What do you got, Josh?" josh explained to Marcel and Rebekah "What do I got? Klaus wants me to steal some dagger from you. It's a test, okay? He knows I'm working for you, I'm sure of it." Rebekah says in frustration "That bastard wants to dagger us again. He deserves everything he's gonna get." "Relax. If he knew, he would've ripped your spine out through your nose by know." Josh knew he was going to die for this

"Oh, great. Now I feel totally at ease! What am I supposed to do?"  Marcel told josh "You tell him you searched high and low but you couldn't find the dagger." "God, I'm so dead." Josh said. Marcel was going to bait Klaus into a trap so he said to josh "Then you tell him you saw I had it on me and if he wants it he'll have to come and get it. Which won't be easy as I'm paranoid and I've up my security." Back in the garage, Josh is talking to Klaus and carefully checking him out.

"Right, so, not doubting your mad vampire skills of destruction or anything, but Marcel's on red alert. Surrounded by, like, an army. You're totally boned. Unless..." Klaus smelled his scent josh has sexual attractions towards him "Unless what?" Josh said the rest of his recon of the compound "I overheard him arguing with Diego. Apparently he's clearing out the compound tonight for a date or something. That's where Marcel will be." Josh smiled towards him Then Klaus said "When I run New Orleans, there will be a permanent daylight ring in it for you, Joshua. For services rendered on to your true king." Josh was excited "Cool".  

Klaus went towards josh and put his finger put and said "But if you ever betray me, I will make sure you spend the rest of your eternal life in exquisite agony, wishing for a merciful death. but you are a nice spy so i will give you what your body wants" Josh didn't know what Klaus was talking about until Klaus grabbed josh and kissed him hungrily on the lips. Josh was shocked so he didn't hesitate and passionately kiss back then Klaus stopped and pated his shoulder and walks away, Then Josh was mind-blowed what the hell happened so he said "Adios, Klaus."

 

**New Orleans Marcel's compound**

 

Klaus enters Marcel's Yard and he see's Marcel "Klaus" Klaus walked closer to him "You've been avoiding my calls." Marcel told Klaus "Little pissed off lately." and he shows the dagger to Klaus "Sorry, but I can't do that'. Klaus said "Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back." Marcel stretches out a hand with the dagger in it towards Klaus. Rebekah appears and takes the dagger. Klaus was shocked "what is this?" Rebekah told Klaus how she felt "Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough. Wehave had enough." Klaus was betrayed again "Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?" Rebekah said with bravery "Great" Marcel whistles. Some vampires appear. Klaus was talking  "So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this" he points at the vampires.

"your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this poultry excuse for a take down. Do you think you can subdue me - with  _this_!? Marcel said "No. But I think I can with this." Marcel whistles again. More vampires appear. Rebekah came back out with Tyler, he was tie behind his back with Vervain and wolfsbane chains and he said "i am sorry Klaus they found me " Klaus face was feeling hurt and he stands in the middle of Marcel's vampires. Klaus knew he should brought Tyler back to mystic falls "If you hurt him i will end you Marcel" "i don't think you can plus Rebekah told me all about him how you killed his mom and pretty much fucked up his life" Klaus began to say to the other vamps.

"Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original.  _A hybrid ._ I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me and help me get Tyler knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would beÂ  _spectacular_. To borrow a trick from an old friend." He stretches out a hand with a coin in it. "Whoever picks up...  _this coin_... gets to live." He drops the coin. "Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?" Marcel had to say it if his vamps was on his side "Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours." No one moves, except Klaus who is slightly astonished that no one picks up the coin. Marcel looks at him, proud of the loyalty his minions show.

Marcel was not afraid "Take him. Some vampires try to take down Klaus, but he snaps their necks easily. Klaus stretches out both hands. Some vampires try to chain him, but he is still stronger than all his attackers. They finally manage to take him down - but not for long. When he rises his head again, his golden hybrid eyes can be seen. He is growling deeply. Rebekah is paralyzed by disbelief. Klaus rises again and continues killing vampires and biting them " _Marcel! Come and finish this! and release Tyler"_ Marcel is up to run to Klaus, but Rebekah holds him back. "No! Take the coin!" Marcel said with confusion "What?" "He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. _Pick up the coin_!" Klaus ran up the wall and jumped down and broke a girl vamp neck when Marcel said "ENOUGH" Suddenly the room falls absolutely silent. Marcel takes the coin Klaus walks up to Marcel with blood dripping down his chin "Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me." Marcel throws away the coin in Klaus' direction "There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours. and i will release Tyler" he went up and unchained him. Tyler ran fast to Klaus and said "are you okay" Klaus smiled. 

    

    
    
    
    
     The dead vampires are covered with shrouds. Diego and some other vampires pour some alcohol on the corpses. Marcel is standing on the balcony. Klaus comes to join him and Tyler "Looking at what you've wrought?" Marcel said "Look, if you're gonna kill me let's get this over with." Klaus never break a promise "Why would I kill you? You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them, you'd have anarchy. I would, however, like to talk about accommodations. Your living quarters, for example. I believe they used to be mine. and i will show you the best part about them Tyler" Klaus gave a quick kiss to Tyler and he said "alright sounds fun" Marcel laughed "You own this, fine. It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let's make one thing clear.
    
    \- You will never have this:  _loyalty_. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom and your Hybrid" Klaus and Tyler watches Diego dropping a lighter and the corpses are catching fire.
    
    
    
    
    
    
     While Klaus is in the mansion talking to Elijah and Rebekah and he can hear yelling Tyler he is in Klaus car waiting for him he pulled out his phone and dialed matt's number it ringed but he didn't answer so left a message "hi Matt just wanted to say hi how is everyone doing i know Â mess up with Caroline i will make it right be see you" he hang up and hayley was siting on the stairs then Klaus came out saying "You're coming with me, little wolf." Hayley said "Why would I go anywhere with you?" Klaus walking towards the car "Because, Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose." He opens the car door. "As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car." 


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly more of Tyler and Klaus romance back in TVD, this flashback is 4x06

 

**Mystic Falls Lockwood mansion 2012**

 

        Tyler walks into the room and said to hayley "You're still going? I drank enough last night and then I slept, which is what you guys should have done and plus i just had the best night with Klaus" hayley said walking up to him "Don't be mad. We're celebrating our fallen hybrid friend."Hayley walks over to Tyler and pours her shot in his mouth. She wipes her thumb across his bottom lip and sticks her thumb in her mouth. Klaus enters the room with the angry face. Klaus face was jealousy.

"Well, do let me interrupt. you should keep your hands off Tyler wolf girl" hayley stopped what she was doing, then Tyler turned his head to face him "I didn't know you were here i thought you left in the morning before i woke up" Klaus went up to Tyler kiss him and said "clearly" Tyler smelled his breath Klaus has been drinking he hated how Klaus drinks it is not pretty "I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learnt that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena killed the hunter." hayley spoke her mind "Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Conner instead of sending him in on a suicide mission." Klaus was beginning to hate hayley and turn to her "Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl."

Tyler knew the other hybrids were watching some of them didn't like him cause he was Klaus fave bitch "What do you care if Conner's dead anyway? can we talk" Klaus raised his hand that had a bottle of alcohol and drinks it "I have my reasons. They've ceased to matter. Cheers. what is it do you want to talk about-" before he could finish There's a knock at the door. Tyler goes to answer it. Caroline enters with a box of stuff. Caroline was sad "I brought your stuff. Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet." Tyler still trying hold two relationships without ending one is very hard care still does not know about us but did knew i had to sleep with him once but that before i broke the bond "Care, this isn't a good time.i am kind of busy"Caroline shoves the box into Tyler's hands. "just take it" Klaus places his bottle down and walks over to Caroline.

"Caroline."Caroline looks at him and folds her arms across her chest and smiles. Klaus said "By the break-up drama unfolding before me I assume you've met Hayley. Alright, come on, let's go. Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere." Tyler ran to Klaus and grabbed him "For what?" Klaus turn to Tyler "don't worry i will be back later" Klaus knew Tyler never told Caroline about them so he decided to something so shocking. Klaus told his hybrids to wait outside he said "i assume that dear Tyler has not told you he been fucking me and not to mention the romance we never broke up." Tyler tried to punch Klaus but he dodged it  "you bastard you promised not to tell anyone" Klaus is smiling "well i lied and just one more thing to leave you to your drama."

Klaus grabbed Tyler and kiss him passionately Tyler wanted to kiss back so bad after what happened he will never be able to make it up to Caroline so Tyler kiss back. Then Klaus broke it off "by your leave Mr. Lockwood" Then Tyler close the door to turn around to a mad Caroline she slap him on the face "you lied to you said it was that one time i thought you loved me" Tyler recovered "i do i love you both it just i could not decide" Caroline cross her arms "don't be like Kathrine i am hurt but you have to choose alright me or him" Tyler picked Caroline cause the thing he had with Klaus was messy "i choose you and i love you alright" Tyler grab her hands then gave her a hug.

 

 

**New Orleans Bourbon Street Klaus compound 2013**

 

Before the dinner party with Marcel's vamps. Klaus was making out with Tyler behind a stone pillar while the table was getting set up for the guests "you know Klaus i always love a guy who kills and has blood on their clothes" Klaus laughed and then started kissing him again but he stopped he went to Tyler's neck and bite into it. Klaus sucking more blood from his neck and then his pelvis moved to Tyler's then he stopped "your blood is so pure rich" Tyler felt he had a boner and Klaus mouth was cover in Tyler's blood, Tyler hungrily kiss Klaus. Then Marcel came behind them "um Klaus we are ready but i see you are busy so maybe we can do this again" Klaus kissing Tyler and said "nope i am just finished and by the way i will me and Tyler will finish that later Modesty is for the weak.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during 1x09 Reigning Pain in New Orleans

##  French Quarter, The Abattoir Yard

      A dinner table is set up in the yard and Marcel's closest people are gathered around it. Klaus calls for everyone's attention to give a speech by tapping his cup with a fork "Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: _immortality_. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." Klaus gestures toward a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join them at the table, one for each guest.

Klaus said "Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." The servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires. Klaus raised his hand for a toast so did Tyler that was standing next to him "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow and my very sexy hybrid Tyler" Marcel followed Klaus "and the party never end!". Then Tyler said "To New Orleans!" everyone drinks.

Klaus was pacing "I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires." Diego pointed to Tyler and hayley "What about her and him, and the hybrid" Klaus sighed gave Tyler a kiss "Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address. As many of you know, Tyler and I are together I trust you will all pay him the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of hayley and mine child to create hybrids.I assure youI do  _not_. because i only need one hybrid this one right here."

Hayley was getting pissed and smirks sarcastically "father of the year" Klaus began to say something "It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well" Klaus was cut off by Tyler he said "Klaus i can handle this. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can Klaus sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn? So-- eat, drink and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!" Tyler smiled. Then all of the vampires left, Klaus turned to Tyler "well who knew you had a dirty mind" Tyler embraced Klaus "You pick a few things Especially that i am in love with a original hybrid" Klaus chuckled.

Tyler put his hand on his face "i love you so much" Klaus broke the embrace of holding each other and said "i love you too" Tyler felt he was getting weird "what's wrong' Klaus knows he can't lie to Tyler "I have more important things to deal with like New Orleans but it is like this Tyler when i am around you i feel like weak letting my emotions get the better of me" Tyler knew this was going to happen "having someone who loves you or you love them is not a weakness it makes you stronger Klaus" Klaus agreed "alright i am so glad you put up with me" Tyler grabbed Klaus started kissing him, Klaus kissed Tyler hungrily and then vamp run him to the wall. Klaus took off his shirt and started rubbing Tyler's crouch while kissing Tyler "whoa there Klaus we will have sex just not right now plus is Cami coming over to do more of your memoirs" Klaus stopped "A way to ruin the fun but your right" he picked up his shirt and went up stairs to his room.

 

**The Abattoir, Klaus's and Tyler's Room**

 

Klaus is with Cami, who continues to transcribe his memoirs Tyler is sitting on the couch read a book to pass the time "so then I bit Elijah, and left him in the bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right, for making such vile accusations against me. And then" He turns to see that Cami has stopped typing "are you taking this down" Tyler smiled, Cami said "To be clear: if the Quarter is yours now, you still need me _why_?" Klaus turned to see Tyler having a break after what happen with Marcel" My memoirs. A thousand years of history isn't going to write itself." Marcel comes in the room.

"Cami. What are you doing here?" Cami said this to Klaus "My question exactly." Klaus pointed to cami "Oh, it's quite alright. She knows" Marcel was shocked Cami stood up "That you're vampires? Don't worry, he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac." Marcel remember that date with cami he knew it "You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you? And I thought you really liked me." Cami agreed. Klaus arms cross "mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real. like my love for Tyler even i killed his mom and made his life a living hell" Cami left.

Marcel sat down on the couch "The humans have called a meeting. They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo." Klaus sat down with glasses and wine "How unfortunate for them." Marcel said "Look, it's your show now. But you wanna know how I built what I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction" Klaus looked at the photo that cami found back in 1919 opera house "Duly noted. I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house, just before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings, I feel that there are some things I should probably confess to you. But Where to begin?" Klaus explained the stuff he did.

"Thierry was never disloyal to you, I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently, he can return to the compound at your discretion. Cami's part, you just learned. And then, there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the beginning, although I suspect you already knew that, as he was the one who led me into your trap. and by the way very hot i think he had a small crush on me a gave him a kiss well that was before he led me into that trap" Marcel said " I may have fed the kid some misinformation." Tyler finally spoke "well Klaus what about me i want to go back to the Mansion i want to spend time with you" Klaus was smiling "well you are spending time with me now but alright later i do have the city to run now anyway time to see Davina stay here Tyler" Marcel and Klaus got up to the church Then Klaus stopped "oh i forgot one more thing" Klaus gave Tyler a kiss then left.

Tyler finished the rest of his drink then went to the mikaelson A mansion to look around Tyler was in the living room siting on a sofa his cell phone ringed he took out of his pocket the ID caller it was Matt he answered it "hello Matt" back in mystic falls Matt is in Tyler house "what's up Ty" Tyler said while looking though one of klaus's diary in 1900's "nothing just in new Orleans hanging with the originals" Matt said "yeah anyhow Caroline was pretty sad about how you left i can't believe you broke up with her" Tyler sighed "well i told her i had have revenge" Matt had to ask "did you get it" Tyler honestly said "in a way but i got my ass kicked a lot so anyway just wanted to call to say hi and tell everyone else i said hello" Matt said "alright i will bye" Tyler hung up the phone and put back in the pocket and decided to take a nap.

 

Klaus came in the house and hear snoring and saw it was Tyler he went over to the piano Klaus is in the parlor, playing the piano all alone. Rebekah walks into the room, but doesn't notice Klaus right away "I stink of the bog!" Klaus scoff "Serves you right, for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule. and be quiet Tyler sleeping" Elijah joins them when he hears Klaus' voice Rebekah said "Nik, listen." Klaus stopped playing "When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction, I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow." Elijah said "How delightfully democratic of you" in the other room Tyler hearing yelling and family stuff he got up and saw Klaus walking out "wait Klaus " he waited Klaus and Tyler walked out talking about what happened and holding hands on the walk back to the compound. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Klaus goes back to mystic falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after 1x11 Apres Moi, Le Deluge

 

Tyler woke up next to Klaus in his room and rubbed his eyes he sat up. Tyler knew what happened with Davina was wrong cause he killed her boyfriend Tim. But Klaus argue not to he thought doing that would make Klaus love him even more. Tyler pulled off the covers he was in his underwear boxer briefs black, he found his pants he is trying to put them on. Klaus woke up and said "hello love what are you doing" Tyler got his jeans on and looked at him "nothing just need a walk or a drink" Klaus sighed and got up vamp speed to get his clothes on his usual clothes "don't feel guilty what you did was extreme" Tyler got closer to Klaus gave him a kiss "but i do i am not like you Klaus i had a okay life before you, Werewolfs, Katherine, the originals, Silas i need to go back to mystic falls" Klaus chuckled "from what i heard you hated your old life the daily Vicki romance and your dad bossing you around yeah in think not your life is better than it ever was' Tyler remember his mom he missed her "i love you mom i miss you" Tyler said to himself.

Klaus comfort him embracing him in a hug and said "alright i will come with you" Tyler loved his warm body "what you can't you have a city to run not to mention your family and daughter" Klaus said with anger "they are fine i am leaving for 2 days" Tyler had to tell Klaus what was really going on "the reason i am going back there is something i need at my old house and i got a phone call from Matt" Klaus remember him "oh yes the quarterback that my sister hang out with during summer" Tyler said "Katherine is dying she became human i thought i should you know tell her why she fucked up my life besides you and gloat over the the corpse to be." Klaus knew this was his chance to get back at Katherine "alright lets go" Tyler finished getting his clothes on.

Tyler and Klaus found Elijah and Rebekah sitting in the open space of the compound "hello Nik i bet you had fun with Tyler last night" Klaus laughed "none of your business Sister i need you to come with me" Rebekah stopped drink her glass of blood  "We don't have anything to do. There is no we." Klaus was trying to find the keys to his car 'go ahead tell them who is dying Tyler" Tyler said to Elijah and Rebekah "Katherine is dying Matt call me about it she became human by taking the cure and now age is catching up with her" Rebekah face was excited "Matt he is okay" Klaus found the keys "come on lets go find out" Rebekah got her things and started to leave with Tyler and Klaus. Elijah stopped them "hey what about me i want to see her' Klaus turned around ' i am sorry brother but you need to watch hayley in case some bad happens i will tell her you said hi" Elijah kept pushing " Niklaus what happen about family" Klaus went over to Elijah and put his hand on his shoulder "I need you stay here and watch hayley please Marcel will help you" Marcel sitting in the corner drinking "i will Klaus" Klaus said walking away "see bygones" they got into the car, Klaus was driving and Tyler was sitting in the passenger seat, Rebekah was in the backseat on her phone.

 

They drove up to the Salvatore's house and they got out. Matt was waiting on the pouch then Rebekah ran to Matt and kissed him passionately  "oh god i missed you Bekah' they continued kissing  Klaus and Tyler went into the house.

Damon said "well well look who it is the original hybrid come to my house how long have it been since before summer" Klaus sat down the couch "nice to see you too Damon and you Rippah' Stefan was not amused "would you stop that my name is Stefan" Tyler laughed said to Elena "hello how you been" Elena was happy to see Klaus didn't kill Tyler after what Matt told her. "Caroline should be here very soon" Bonnie said Klaus and Tyler looked at each other Klaus said to everyone "well there is something you guys should you about us we are together,"

Tyler stepped in and said "but if Caroline finds out i dumped her just you she will even more mad" Damon laughed he had to say something "so you walked out on Caroline for Klaus even you told her you choose her over him and wow who knew you two would end up together" Caroline came in "sorry i am late had to get some bourbon" she stopped and almost dropped it "Tyler your back".

Elena and Damon went off in the other room so did everyone else except Klaus, Tyler, and Caroline Tyler got up from the couch "Care we need to talk" Caroline knew they were over but she still loved him "what about?" Tyler told her what needs to be said "i am together with Klaus and just want to say that i did not walked out on you for him i wanted revenge then it went sideways" Caroline understood "okay i hope you guys would be happy together now if you want to talk to Katherine she is upstairs dying" she walked off and found the others.

Before that Tyler grabbed her hand "i am sorry okay it just the sire bond i had with him felt real and i loved him and you" Caroline brushed off his hand "alright fine just so you know i had a hard time after you left" Tyler went off with Caroline with the others are at Klaus went upstairs to see Katherine. Elena and Jeremy were playing a drinking game of how times Katherine screwed up their lives Stefan pulled Tyler away from the crowd and said "just a word of wisdom and caution be careful around Klaus okay Tyler in the 20's he was like my brother Damon i just don't want to see you hurt" Tyler handshake Stefan "thanks i will" Stefan felt awkward the handshake was unexpected and he felt happiness from this guy. Stefan felt love and passion that he has not felt since Elena.

But when he started thinking off those feelings again he vamp ran in damon's room "what the hell was that about" Tyler standing the hall. Elena was kissing Damon passionately on the couch cause Jeremy dare them to kiss in front of Rebekah.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During 5x11 500 years of solitude and the beginning of Dance back from the grave 1x12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it has not been a while, but i swear this chapter will be long.

 

   Mystic Falls Salvatores house 

    Klaus was walking up the stairs to Stefan's room. Then Caroline came to him "you need to let her die in peace not from revenge" Klaus moved Caroline aside "i going kill her" Caroline went back in his way "you can't Klaus don't get into your anger yes she fucked up your plan about the Hybrid curse in 1492" Klaus listened to Caroline "alright fine but you know i always thought you were sexy and beautiful".

He put one hand on her face  and moved in for a kiss. Caroline kissed back but she thought this was wrong on some level, Then she thought of Tyler "no we can't you with him I am not Damon"  Klaus sighed with sadness and stepped back "oh yes i forgot, but  Would you give me the same choice?". Caroline was confused "What?" "Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you give me the same choice as Tyler?"

Caroline knew how she really felted about Klaus but after Tyler break up drama and then Klaus and Tyler she knows she can't get between them or it will be Stefan,Elena, and Damon love triangle "I don't know what you mean". 

 

Klaus grabbed her hand and vamp run to the woods "look i can't choose i love you both" Caroline grabbed his hands "i know but if you dumped him for me he will be heart broken" Klaus smiled "well i could compel him to forget about me, he takes vervain so that's out of the question" Caroline started to kiss him again "that would be terrible Klaus you have to choose like i told Tyler last year when he told me about you".

Klaus let go of Caroline "As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm never coming back. i will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with you. I choose Tyler". That hurt Caroline she was hoping that he would pick her. "fine know that the rest of your days knowing you mean nothing to me anymore".Klaus went to chase after her and grab her arm "hey that is my line" then they went back into the Salvatore s house upstairs.

Caroline decided to throw Klaus down the stairs. Klaus hit each step it hurt but pain mean nothing to him he was immortal before he could recover Caroline picked him up and staked him "that was choosing Tyler" Klaus face is smiling "wow you been practicing" Klaus threw her off the balcony of the stairs "You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I made my decision but I told you i loved you both".

Caroline threw a punch to Klaus face but Klaus kicked her she went flying straight into the living room where everyone else is "But you were so selfish  wanted me all by your self" but Caroline vamp ran to the fire place picked up a metal poker  and stabbed him. 

Klaus yelled "wow your angry i think it is kind of hot Caroline" Then Klaus was done holding back he leaps forward, grabs Caroline and starts to feed on her; Caroline goes down. Everyone was shocked Elena said "what did you do bite her" Caroline was in pain and freaking out "omg he bit me, Klaus heal me" Klaus laughed "no not until you apologize to Tyler" Damon was finishing his bourbon "well this can't be a party until someone dies".

Tyler came walking in "sorry i was hungry went to grab a blood bag what the hell happened". Tyler went over to the fireplace saw blood on the ground the couch broken, Damon pat his hand on Tyler's back "welcome home Tyler oh and i heard that Klaus and Caroline was kissing and talking about there feelings" he left the room.

 

    Rebekah finally said "what is wrong Nik" Klaus had to say it again "well after we did what Damon said i choose Tyler then she went all sad i can understand that but i tried to comfort her then she attacked me first".

Rebekah looked at Caroline and Tyler "wait now i understand you are in love with both of them" everyone gasp then Elena got back up after trying to comfort Caroline "Ew but also romantic so will you heal her" Klaus decided "no" then sensed Tyler is not here Nadia came in "i have Tyler locked up in a safe underground if you don't save my Mom" Damon came back "surprised Gasp" Elena went over to Damon and kiss him "not helping". 

Klaus was pissed "i could not care less about your Doppelganger Mother, now where is Tyler show me". Nadia stood her ground "no you don't scare me"before she realized what was happening Klaus's hand was on her throat and starts to strangle her "Now work your magic, Nadia or I'll start killing people you fancy. like your mother or Matt". Elena was guarding Matt now

"no why Matt done nothing to you" Klaus hand felt stronger to Nadia "Matt did do something to he killed Finn and i just don't like him" Matt walked up to klaus "i thought i was doing you a flavor he dull and boring that what you said to Rebekah" Klaus smiled "i see sister he is strong but he is right about Finn i mean he was fun to pick on". Nadia finally said

"he is outside i will you show" Klaus knew she was telling the truth "just to make sure" he started to compel "you show me where is Tyler no fights or run". Klaus let go and Nadia began to walk outside of the  house, Damon tried looking for Stefan "Elena where is Stefan i saw him with Tyler nothing". Elena embraced Damon kiss him "he is somewhere don't worry come on".

 

Klaus followed Nadia to the spot "this is it Klaus" Klaus broke open the safe there was Tyler then Klaus gave him a hungrily kiss, "i thought i lost you' Tyler got out and said "well thanks Klaus but now we had our fun lets get back to New Orleans" Klaus agreed "but one more thing before we go" Klaus and Tyler went back to the Salvatore s mansion "Caroline i here to heal you" Caroline sighed "thanks i just jealous alright i am glad you didn't kill me" Klaus laughed and raised his hand and bit it and drip the blood in to a plastic cup "i could never kill you Caroline".

Damon came to goodbye to Tyler "goodbye lockwood it has been fun oh and tell Elijah i said hi and i am still waiting on his date he promised me". Klaus laughing "well he has someone already hayley" Everyone gasp "for goodness sake i made be a original hybrid but i have a life". Damon felt bad "oh well i will keep on reminding him until he dies or time ends"

Elena was confused "what this about you and Elijah dating" Damon spirits kicked in "back when we first saw him we made a deal if his brother daggers him he has to go out with me but if we stopped Klaus i had to have sex with Klaus, and elijah" Klaus, Rebekah, and Tyler went out and got into the car to go back to New Orleans.

 

Klaus was driving the car then Tyler gave a kiss to Klaus "that one was for cause i love you" Klaus smiled. Rebekah became angry "get a room guys i really don't want to hear this on the way back" Klaus took a left turn "well i had to hear it for 1000 years and your boyfriends" Rebekah knew this was coming "Nik you didn't let them be my boyfriends you kill them and did some charming stuff to that i found out" Tyler sighed he missed his mom but he has love the most powerful emotion.

 

Meanwhile in New Orleans 

 

Elijah was in the compound he saw Stefan Salvatore shocking to see him here "so Elijah been a while" Elijah was walking down the stairs and gave him a hug "what do i owe the pleasure" Stefan smiled "well i am here to help you and your brother sister" Elijah didn't feel that was the real reason "alright fine but this is not Mystic Falls  werewolf's, witches, and us".

Stefan nodded "so where is your new girlfriend i been hearing so much about do i know her" Elijah chuckled "she is not my girlfriend her name is hayley" Stefan knew her that werewolf that fucked up everything at Mystic Falls "yes i forgot I got nothing to do today lets talk or eat" Elijah walked away "no i am busy running this while Niklaus is gone".

 

"come on don't be like that pay attention to me i am bored" Elijah ignored him "fine i will go back to Mystic Falls have fun just remember you hid from the past no matter far you bury it good luck with papa Tunde" Stefan went out laughing. Elijah remember him he is back from the dead Stefan was not lying "i will tell Niklaus when he comes back this is bad news".

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler went to talk to Klaus about his feelings for Caroline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is getting rid of Tyler but not, you will see. short chapter sorry very tried stay up for 2 days. This is during the originals 1x12 dance back from the grave like a day before it.

 

    Klaus went out of the car "dear brother that was a waste" Elijah siting down drinking a glass of blood "well i should have went then Niklaus". Rebekah vamp ran to her room and Tyler went over to Klaus, he was worried what Damon said to him about Klaus and Caroline kissing and maybe more "should tell him or not he would kill me" so Tyler stood up and "what Damon said back at mystic falls was it true Klaus" Klaus sighed and turned to face him "yes and no" Tyler heart broke in a small way.

Elijah got up and said to hayley "would you care for a lunch at the finest steak place in New Orleans" giving a hand to hayley, she knew where this was going a fight bloody one and didn't want to stick around "of course Elijah". Hayley took his hand and walked out of the compound leaving Klaus and Tyler alone.

Klaus thought how he was going to say this without messing it up 'look Tyler i love you guys both" Tyler face turned angry and went up to Klaus "you lied to me don't be like Elena i am not doing a love triangle" Klaus walked back smiling "well i did but it was for your own good and didn't hear the whole story" Tyler didn't calm down.

 

"I don't want to hear more excuses from you Klaus i know you screwed her when we were there". Klaus said "it is the truth i told her that i loved you more that's how the fight started with me and Caroline, we only kissed". Tyler still angry and picked up the white oak stake that Klaus keeps "i don't believe you i am sorry Nick".

 

Klaus tried to run out of the compound but  Tyler blocked him he saw the oak stake "how dare you attack me with that i gave you everything my body, love, and mercy fine if you want a fight you got one". Tyler charged to Klaus and punch him in the face, Nick blocked it then he kicked him in the chest Tyler was on the ground "you bastard i thought i loved you"he staked Klaus with the white oak stake in the shoulder and left it in there.

"That was for my mom, our relationship, and my friends" Klaus screamed  and groaned "you kill me you die with me and so does every else back in mystic falls " Klaus kicked him off and took out the stake and fling it aside grabbed Tyler by his neck "all this is fun but just stop for me i love you. You know something, Tyler, you’re right. I don’t care. From this moment on; you’re not my Lover, you’re not my boyfriend, you are nothing." Tyler still gasping in pain barley making out words "no never you only care about your baby and that's it".

 

Klaus knows what he have to do he threw Tyler into his room from the courtyard, Tyler was in covered in glass a lot of other stuff he saw a coffin "you are not sticking me in a coffin" Klaus face looked sad even a few tears went down his cheek "yes but i made a special dagger just for you Lover it has vervain/wolfs bane and it should make you suffer and endure hours of unspeakable pain you will go hungry and desiccate."

Tyler he just made the wrong mistake to try beat it out of him so he threw the sword straight 90% when Klaus blocked it with the dagger he chase Tyler into the courtyard of the compound 'any last words Lockwood" Tyler decided to run again but one hand was grabbing him and threw against to the wall hard. Tyler groaned in pain he got up

"alright fine do it go right ahead. Laugh at the man who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!" Klaus avoids Tyler's eyes. he went up to Tyler Klaus brushed his hand on Tyler's cheek "i will always love you" Klaus told him "look if you stay calm i don't have to dagger you" Tyler picked up a sword and thrust it into Klaus chest. Klaus groaned in pain then he took it out "great job Tyler." Tyler said his last words  "no your betrayal justifies my anger.You were the recipient of cruelty." Klaus walking towards him  "I'm sorry Tyler". Then Klaus stabs Tyler with the dagger. Tyler starts to desiccate. 

 

He picked up Tyler's desiccate corpse and put in kols coffin "here you go lover just for a while" he compelled a vampire that was standing next to him "you put the coffin in the basement" Klaus put big locks on the coffin so he doesn't get out "i hope sometime later Tyler you know why i did it for" while he said that Klaus bent down kissed him "this was meant to save your life plus you tried to kill me but know i will miss you every second of the day" he pointed to the vampire diaries "take him away keep this quiet"  Klaus sat down and began drinking some bourbon.  

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus decides to take the dagger out of Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now during 2x08 the brothers that care forgot

 

**Mikaelson Compound**

 

    Klaus and Elijah are having breakfast in the dining room with Kol and Finn, who are still bound with the enchanted manacles that prevent them from doing magic. Compelled servants in suits place platters of breakfast pastries on the table.

Klaus said  "Today, a new future awaits. Forget your animosity toward Elijah and myself. Instead,  _join_  us against she who truly deserves your ire-- our mother." Kol rolls his eyes, and Finn just looks bored.

Klaus could try to get his brothers to join him "Do this, and we will welcome you with open arms!" kol reaches for a plate of pastries with his shackled hands, but Klaus pulls it out of his way. Kol sighs and rolls his eyes again. Klaus said " _But,_  if you continue to oppose us, a denial of pastries will be the least of your concerns".

He was hungry and loved getting on moms bad side "If all you wanted was my allegiance against Mother Dearest, you should have said so! Save me a night  _shackled_  to the wall". Finn finally spoke "i heard from mother you have a boyfriend where is he" Klaus thought of Tyler that is daggered in the basement he thought to himself "i should undagger him it has been a year".

Kol was surprised and got up "don't tell me it is that hybrid that you were fucking" Klaus sighed and got up and compelled the servants "go grab the coffin down downstairs kol's" they left to go get it. "well to answer your question yes it is Tyler" Finn heard the part about the coffin "why is tyler downstairs" Klaus stood quiet, kol interrupted "oh my god he put him in a coffin just like we were he is going to kill you" Kol started to laugh.

 

Elijah remember that Tyler disappeared right before papa tunde showed up "niklaus why did you dagger Tyler for" Klaus felt sad and being judged by his brothers "well he thought i had sex with Caroline it was the only way to put him down he out of control" Elijah took a drink from the wine glass "did you last least try to talk to him" Klaus said pacing in the dining room, 

"yes i did brother but as i said only way" Elijah thought of something "you could off put him in the garden". Klaus corrected him "if i did papa tunde would just killed him" Elijah remembered that "oh good point" the servants came with kols coffin and dropped it by Klaus.  Kol selfish kicked in "hey that's my coffin Klaus it was mine you no right" Klaus gave kol the evil stare "you were dead it was completely legal it was better than using Finn sloppy seconds" kol, Elijah, and Klaus laughed Finn turned away "Dick"

 

The original hybrid broke the locks and began to open it "Elijah get one of the servants ready he will be hungry" Klaus saw Tyler desiccate body "its time Tyler" he put out the dagger and sat back down "well Finn how did you enjoy the other side did you see sage" Finn loved sage though everything.

"yes i did it has hard not to touch but why do you care" Klaus poured a another glass of wine "cause i am your bother wanted to know" Kol eat a cookie and saw tyler start to move "how is Jeremy Klaus" Klaus last thing he heard from Damon he was going down hill Bonnies death and all "he not doing well at all drinking his life away you sorrow stuff' kol face looked sad "if i join you will let me call him'. 

 

Klaus got his phone and placed on the table "alright hear" he him the phone and kol went in the other room, Klaus turned to the coffin is was empty "oh Tyler where are you come out" Tyler rushed up to him and put the dagger his chest "go to hell Nik" Klaus screamed Finn hinted a smile.

"how long was i in there Klaus" Klaus pulled the dagger out of his chest and put it on the table "it has been a year" Tyler sat down "why did you do it" Klaus went over to Tyler and tried to put his hands on his face but Tyler pushed it away "you were out of control and you would listen to me" Tyler remembered now he was so angry that Klaus was telling the truth 

 "alright maybe i was angry but still you had no right to hide it from me" Klaus got up and went over to Finn "join me or you put back in a coffin" Finn hated the coffin but he loved his mother and will always follow her "no i will take Esther's side" Tyler remember his spring vacation with his friends he was suppose to go to "where is my friends" Klaus walked back over to Tyler.

"well Elena went down hill after Damon died and had her romance with Damon compelled away, Caroline is still Caroline, Stefan gave up searching a way to bring back his brother and went to live a normal life  and cut ties with everyone, Jeremy is really down hill, Matt is a dork working for a police force now that mystic falls is no magic zone" Tyler became confused "what magic free zone' Klaus smiled "yes if vampires enter it they will die or witches lose their magic it is a magic free zone".

 

Klaus went up to Tyler "i am sorry for daggering you i love you" Tyler forgave Klaus "fine i forgive you now lets go have happy Hybrid sex but i am hungry first" Tyler suddenly,becomes overwhelmed with the urge to feed. As his fangs retract, and starts feeding on him the servant, but Tyler was hungry he kept on feeding he literally rips off his head, which falls away from his body. "that was so good come on" Kol came back in still talking to Jeremy "yeah i miss you jere-" he saw the corpse and gore "let me guess Tyler" Finn and Elijah nodded.

 

Kol went back on the phone "yeah Klaus daggered Tyler a year ago right after Kathrine death" Jeremy was in Tylers house walking around "really we looked everywhere for him we really needed him here so i am sorry for killing you kol" Kol feelings for the boy is starting to come back "yeah i know so when do you want to meet cause i can come there" Jeremy was getting his clothes on nice formal ones.

"nope it is a magic free zone i will be coming there" Kol sat back down on the table "alone is it dangerous here" Jeremy went out off the house and started walking to the border  "don't worry but sister would not let me go alone" kol started to eat more sweets "who is she bringing with you" Jeremy finally is passed though the border "Damon he says he will be good to you" kol stopped eating "damn it fine see you when you get" then kol threw the phone at the wall "just great just fucking great".

 

 

 

 


	10. Family Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During and after 2x09 The map of moments. Another flashback explaining more Klaus and Tyler relationship in 4x19 pictures of you.

 

At Mikaelsons Safe House in Arkansas Tyler is sitting in the living room while Rebekah and Elijah is fight over how she broke his neck "I swear i loved it better in the coffin." Rebekah smiled and saw Tyler getting restless "your right it is the original family drama i heard what Nik did. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences."

The door opened with Klaus coming in "we have to discuss a plan to get rid or stop our mother. By the way Rebekah Damon is coming to new Orleans with Jeremy for kol."

The older brother is over by the fireplace he thought why would they be coming here for "why is that crazy impulsive vampire coming for and bringing Jeremy what do you mean for kol."

Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other then Klaus said "you don't know wow Sister why not you tell him I have to deal with hayley and hope." Klaus left to go see his daughter and hayley in the kitchen. Meanwhile Rebekah told Elijah "well kol had a Relationship with Jeremy is was messy because Elena told him it is bad and it is not healthy but Damon is coming just Elena does not trust Jeremy or she does not trust us so he is coming here alone."

Elijah made a disgusted noise and admit to his family "we need to focus our mother is plotting against us reunions can wait until later."

Tyler got up and he need to leave the drama "I am going to help Klaus." Elijah look liked he didn't care and Rebekah she smiled. Then he found Klaus and hayley with hope in the dinning room cuddling "excuse me could i talk with Klaus hayley." Hayley knew about their Relationship when she was there in mystic falls and plus Klaus could not stop talking about him either "yeah sure i need to see if Jackson is doing okay."

She left the room, Klaus had a plotting a move face "Jackson is not the kind of guy i would have around my daughter. Anyhow what do you want?" Tyler is feeling kind of odd since Klaus daggered him and his trust broken "it is about when you daggered me it was the most painful moment in my life beside me turning into a wolf. how could you do to me you could of compel me to forget."

 Klaus sighed and got up and grabbed his warm hands "I know but I daggered you because you were out of control plus i never compel you during our Relationship well maybe except for that once." Tyler replied with curious "you compel me when." The hybrid smiled and kiss Tyler "it was during prom when the silas thing this was after you left and gave you mercy I hated that moment." Tyler remembered when he sneak back to Mystic falls to give Caroline the best prom night ever "tell me."

 

Mystic Falls Lockwoods house

 

Tyler left his house he gave to Matt he shut the door and is walking away until he ran into Klaus he said "Was it worth it? To see her smile? To make her dream night come true? Was it worth it?"

Tyler is backing up he might die cause Klaus said he sees him again he would kill him "In the shared interest of giving Caroline the night of her dreams. I'm gonna allow you five seconds before i rip your heart out of your chest." Tyler wanted both people but he knows he play them both "Klaus please i am sorry for dumping you it was a mistake i was afraid to lose Caroline."

Klaus is feeling somewhat merciless "Five. But you lost me Tyler I love you so bad it kills me that you betray me." Tyler is stepping closer to Klaus even he might die soon "it was Hayleys idea she was the one who did it and blame it on me ask her go on."

He is getting impatience "Four." Tyler want Klaus so bad he tried taking Klaus hands before Klaus caught them and pushed Tyler against one of the pillars of his house with one hand holding Tylers hands with force above Tylers head and other around his neck choking him.

"Three Why did you do it kill my hybrids and betray me after i gave you everything my love, body, and mercy." Tyler is knows he is going to die without saying goodbye to his friends he should of ran, so he spoke to Klaus in a muffed voice "I love you Klaus even the darkest parts of yourself that still care for me, in spite of all I've done." He tight his grip on Tyler, but then he let go of his choke hold and He jams his hand into Tyler's chest and grabs his heart as Tyler shouts in agony "two I don't know where you get your confidence from."

Tyler is unspeakable pain he looked at Klaus with emotion passion for Klaus "If i die can you kiss me one last time." That struck Klaus and he smiled but still had this hand on Tylers heart. "Okay plus it would be a great way to end your life Love then death."

He lean to kiss Tyler and has placed a hand on Tyler shoulder. Tyler brings his own hand to Klaus neck in a Lovely gesture. Klaus began slowly bring his lips to Tylers. It tasted fantastic and scary know he will kill you once he is done kissing you.

Klaus warm lips meeting Tylers cold ones. They moved passionately, then Klaus stopped and looked at him "One." Tyler feels more grip on his heart just in the moment when Klaus was about to rip it out he let go his heart. Tyler was overjoyed but when Klaus took his hand that was bloody grip his hand around Tyler neck "Now it is a special night for both of us and Caroline so go get out of here but next time you won't be so lucky."

Tyler wound healed the hole in his chest he began walking down the stairs of the pouch "thank you Klaus I am sure you can kill Silas or shake him off." Tyler vamp ran to the night but not before Klaus followed him pushed him against a tree in th woods "I am sorry Tyler but you can't remember this I have a reputation to uphold." He stared into Tylers eyes and began compelling him. Tylers face is fighting this he tried to fight out of the struggle he started crying tears coming down his cheeks.

"No nik please I won't tell anyone." Klaus shook his head no "I am sorry Forgive me, my love. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." As Klaus is now compelling Tyler "You had a great night with Caroline then you left and saw me and nothing else happened but when the time comes you can remember." Klaus vamped ran back to his mansion leaving Tyler in the woods.

 

Present Time The Mikaelson safe house

 

Klaus touched Tyler shoulder and said "You can remember now." Tyler watch the scene happen like it was a movie "why Klaus so many lies and compelling." Klaus is about to say something before Rebekah came in with Elijah "we might have a plan." He sighed and turned to his sister "can be a little longer I am kind of busy." Klaus and Tyler still in a lovers embrace.

Elijah explained to klaus "you told me love is weakness and What is it you tried teaching? Ah, yes The true Viking warrior hones his fear like a blade!" That pissed off Klaus using Mikaels words against him so he let go of tyler and face Elijah "You were never the same since mother got into your head."

He charged at Elijah and threw him in the wall structure in the kitchen Elijah attacks him again, and Klaus is knocked against a the dinner table. He grabs the one of the daggers next to it, rushes to Elijah and holds him against a closed coffin by his throat. He holds the dagger up threateningly but Elijah recovered and attacks him. Klaus flies through a window. Rebekah step in the fight and so did tyler he grabbed Klaus "Nik it is okay later you guys Esther we have to deal with alright."

Rebekah is holding Elijah and agreed with Tyler "He is right." Klaus and Elijah stopped "Okay what is this plan Sister?' Rebekah explain the plan she came up with.

 

Later at the Mikaelson Compound in New Orleans

 

Klaus came through the door with a smile and ran over to Tyler siting down in one of the chairs he is read a book "Well I did i stopped my mother want to celebrate." He picked up Tyler and twirl him around then he went into a lovers embrace and kiss him. Then Kol came back and is not surprised what he is seeing "Jeremy is a block away I made sure that Davina is at the graveyard It would be hard to explain this."

Tyler broke the kiss and looked into Klaus eyes "I hope you told them what happened to me why i went missing for a year." Klaus tried kissing Tyler again to deflect the question but Tyler fought and stood his ground "Now if we want this work please tell me the truth?" He sighed and brought his hands up with a whatever "Alright if you really want to know."

Klaus sat down on a chair in the courtyard of the compound.Then Tyler knew why he did it "you were afraid about Caroline feelings and plus you enjoyed keeping me in a coffin didn't you." He shun his feelings back deeper in the far reaches of his mind and stood up and grabbed Tyler "No I just wanted to keep you safe." So Tyler knows what is Klaus is doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction. "I love you Nik.' Tyler leaned in to give Klaus a kiss, They moved like water Klaus began kiss more faster with his warms lips to Tylers cold but wet lips.

Then Klaus pushed Tyler to the wall "I need you Tyler now." Tyler smiled and kiss back but he heard footsteps coming "Nik they are here Jeremy and Damon." Klaus stopped and looked at the door he sighed "I could not care less." Klaus began to kiss Tyler again He pushed off Klaus "No Nik later I have to tell my Friends i am alright."

He left Klaus by himself and waved to Damon "hey Damon it has been a while." Damon jumped in shock and saw Tyler alive "your alive everyone thought you were killed by Klaus." The Hybrid looked around and only saw Damon and he spoke to him "Where is Jeremy Damon he does not want to see me."

Damon laughed and shake his head no "Nope but while Kol and Jeremy are catching up. where is your bourbon stash?"

 

In a alley in New Orleans

 

Kol is hungrily kissing Jeremy with force to the side of the wall "Jeremy it has been a while hasn't it around the time you killed me." He felt the pain of losing his lover and guilt but he had to do it but honestly he could of killed vampires instead of a easy kill. He went back to real life "I see your a witch in a new body to be fair i liked your old body better sexier."

Kol is happy to see him again even he killed him "but it will do later i will be back in my body one day. How are you?" Jeremy is kissing back passionately, then Kol is tasted jeremy lips it was alcoholic He didn't mind but when they were dating Jeremy promised not to drink only when at dates. He stopped kissing jer.

"you have been drinking again have you i can smell it and taste it. What happened it cause of Bonnie?" That made jeremy mad he stopped and left kols side "your like everyone else back home. Plus i thought you were the same but the human you changed." Kol tried to grab Jeremys arm "hey where are you going it is dangerous out there Finn could i don't want to know if he did something to you."

Jeremy took off Kols hand and began walking fast and angry in the alley "Right like i the vampire hunter is going to be stopped by a 1000 year old dullard and a embarrassment." Then Finn appeared and saw Jeremy and said a spell to knock him out kol saw it and ran to Finn "Finn no he has nothing to do with our family struggle." Finn picked up jeremys body over his shoulder "tell me where is mother and i will give him back." Finn is gone leaving kol figure out how to save him. 

 

 

 


End file.
